vocal_harmonyfandomcom-20200214-history
He Ain't Wit Me Now (Tho)
Lyrics Shanda: Play the keys, Frank Play the strings, Frank Hey, hey, hey Tasha: First things first lemme tell you how I feel Cause yeah, it's official and yeah it's all real And yeah, he's my man and yo, yeah I'm feelin' it But boy, you so cute tonight, the two ain't got to trip Cause oh He ain't with me now tho He ain't with me now tho He ain't with me now tho He ain't with me Cause I can be prim and proper standing by And play my position, but tonight I need to shine So yeah, I'm on a mission, it's been a long time So pour that 808, keep it drippin' on my spine Cause oh He ain't with me now tho He ain't with me now tho He ain't with me now tho He ain't with me Shanda (with Vocal Harmony Girls): Don't want to feel like I'm inside a cage (Don't be in a cage) So much is on my mind, no time to waste (There ain't no time to waste) And even though I know this is real love (Tonight, just watch me, watch me, watch me) (Shake, shake off the handcuffs cause I can't wait) Vocal Harmony Girls: Hey, tell your man you need some space Turn your phone off, put it away Don't worry, he'll be straight, don't wait Hey, one more bottle, we're gonna be faded Pull the pin and throw the grenade Don't worry, he'll be straight, don't wait Frankie: OH! wiggle wiggle wiggle girl OH! wiggle wiggle wiggle girl OH! wiggle wiggle wiggle girl OH! wiggle wiggle wiggle girl Robyn: I know how you feelin' girl, I've been there too How everything lovely and he takin' care of you So let's make a promise, keep the drinks comin' Whatever I see ya do, girl I ain't sayin' nothin' Cause oh He ain't with ya now tho He ain't with ya Shanda (and Robyn): And when I'm with my girls it's the same type of trust When we get to pimpin',(and bouncing on up) When time bombs ticking, (start talkin' mess) So dance a little closer, that's why I wore this dress, cause oh Kitty: He ain't with me now tho He ain't with me now tho Robyn: Watch me dip it down low Watch me dip it Kitty (with Vocal Harmony Girls): Don't want to feel like I'm inside a cage (Don't be in a cage) So much is on my mind, no time to waste (There ain't no time to waste) And even though I know this is real love (Tonight, just watch me, watch me, watch me) (Shake, shake off the handcuffs cause I can't wait) Vocal Harmony Girls: Hey, tell your man you need some space Turn your phone off, put it away Don't worry, he'll be straight, don't wait Hey, one more bottle, we're gonna be faded Pull the pin and throw the grenade Don't worry, he'll be straight, don't wait Don't worry, he'll be straight, don't wait Don't worry, he'll be straight, don't wait! Don't worry, he'll be straight, don't wait! Frankie: OH! wiggle wiggle wiggle girl OH! wiggle wiggle wiggle girl OH! wiggle wiggle wiggle girl OH! wiggle wiggle wiggle girl OH! wiggle wiggle wiggle girl OH! wiggle wiggle wiggle girl OH! wiggle wiggle wiggle girl Shanda: Shake, shake off the handcuffs, I can't wait! Vocal Harmony Girls: Hey, tell your man you need some space Turn your phone off, put it away Don't worry, he'll be straight, don't wait Hey, one more bottle, we're gonna be faded Pull the pin and throw the grenade Don't worry, he'll be straight, don't wait Shanda: Them was the damn strings, Frank Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs